


A Family of Personality Disorders

by dididinosaur



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT7, Personality Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dididinosaur/pseuds/dididinosaur
Summary: "It is hard to be accused of manipulation when really it's a scream of LOVE."(c) Diana Mcqueen





	A Family of Personality Disorders

**Personality Disorder**

**is a type of mental disorder in which you have a rigid and unhealthy pattern of thinking, functioning and behaving.**

 

 

CHARACTERS:

 

 

  
× Son Hyunwoo ×

 

**Schizoid Personality Disorder**

**is a personality disorder characterized by a lack of interest in social relationships, a tendency towards a solitary or sheltered lifestyle, secretiveness, emotional coldness, detachment, and apathy.**

 

_"Sometimes you need to be alone, to hide and isolate yourself to see who is willing to wait for you until the end."_

 

 

× Shin Hoseok ×

 

**Histrionic Personality Disorder**

**is a personality disorder characterized by a pattern of excessive attention-seeking emotions, usually beginning in early adulthood, including inappropriately seductive behavior and an excessive need for approval.**

 

_"Don't be too self-conscious on your physical appearance, stop pretending. People will love you no matter what, just be yourself."_

 

 

× Lee Minhyuk ×

 

**Schizotypal Personality Disorder**

**is a pattern of social and interpersonal difficulties that includes a sense of discomfort with close relationships, eccentric behavior, and unusual thoughts and perceptions of reality.**

 

_"You can imagine and build many fantasies as you please, just stay grounded and never forget the real world, because it may be harsh but there are few people who can make it wonderful as your fantasy."_

 

 

× Yoo Kihyun ×

 

**Anankastic (Obsessive-Compulsive) Personality Disorder**

**is a personality disorder characterized by a general pattern of concern with orderliness, perfectionism, excessive attention to details, mental and interpersonal control, and a need for control over one's environment, at the expense of flexibility, openness to experience, and effeciency.**

 

_"Nothing is perfect. It depends on how you see imperfection as perfection."_

 

 

× Chae Hyungwon ×

 

**Avoidant Personality Disorder**

**is an enduring pattern of behavior related to social inhibition, feelings of inadequacy, and sensitivity to rejection that causes problems in work situations and relationships.**

 

_"How can a person love you when you don't love yourself."_

 

 

× Lee Jooheon ×

 

**Paranoid Personality Disorder**

**is a mental disorder characterized by paranoia and a pervasive, long-standing suspiciousness and generalized mistrust of others.**

 

_"Fear limits your ability to see the beauty of a person. Do not trust anyone but do not fear everyone."_

 

 

× Lim Changkyun ×

 

**Dependent Personality Disorder**

**is an anxious personality disorder characterized by an inability to be alone.**

 

_"No one is more innocent and carefree than a child. Being a child has no age limit, as long as you can be carefree as they are."_

 

 

 

_**Seven persons.** _   
_**Seven personality disorders.** _   
_**How can they cure each other?** _

 


End file.
